Prohibition
by hopesterocks
Summary: In the underbelly of Chicago lies the illegal playgrounds for the rich and famous. Jazz and alcohol driving the underground clubs as a Pianist and a Crime Boss cross paths. SasuNaru GaaNaru KakaIru and other pairings. Lemons to be had later.


It was quiet at the bar on this particular night. A thin haze of cigarette smoke hovered gently over the decor of the expensive underground club and its high class patrons. Men in their business suits and bowlers talked politics as a pianist wearing a white starched shirt and navy blue slacks filled the room with smooth jazz. Busty women wearing beaded dresses and feathered head bands held wide circular trays holding new drinks for the business men scattered across the lounge. Some sat atop mens laps, throwing their thin arms around them and laughing loudly red painted lips splitting to show white teeth gleaming beneath. Wandering hands lingered on the hips of the waitresses, accompanied by startled gasps and playful slaps were returned to the men. Laughter rang out, as business men gambled and played cards, while others socialized. The first pianist left stage tipping his hat the the patrons, as another came out to take his place. The man had sunny blonde hair, bright baby blue eyes, and a contagious smile that rarely left his face. He was on the shorter side, only standing about 5'7'' and wearing brown corduroy pants with a white button down shirt, and an orange tie. He took off his chocolate brown over coat, to sit at the piano, his wide brimmed tweed hat with an orange band sat upon a heavenly bed of golden blonde locks of hair. Long tan fingers stretching out to continue playing for the man that was now on break. Naruto Uzumaki moved to the United states from Japan in 1920, the moment he stepped off the large ocean liner, into New York, prohibition was in full swing, and small speakeasies blossomed and flourished. But New York was no place for the blonde, his heart yearned for Chicago, so in the summer of 1921 he boarded a bus with nothing but the cash in his pocket, a suitcase and the clothes on his back, as he was off for Chicago. And here he sat almost two years after leaving Japan, at the Apple Orchard, an underground playground for the rich and famous.

Outside, a pale fist rapped harshly on the solid metal door, leading into the Apple Orchard, cold onyx eyes, glared impatiently at the small sliding door just large enough for someone to peer out of. The screech of metal rang out in the dingy ally, as the small sliding door opened, a pair of chocolate brown eyes glanced down a the men standing in front of the door. Standing before the club bouncer inspecting the back of his nails, was possibly the biggest crime boss in Chicago, outranking Al Capone. He was about 6'3'' and had a black suit, with thin navy pinstripes, and a black tie with a white button down shirt. Underneath his over coat, hid his vest holster with his two favorite pistols. His dark hair framed his face, and spiked backwards, his pale features portrayed a look of boredom, his onyx eyes glanced up to meet brown eyes.

"Uchiha." Was all the first man grunted before the door was quickly opened allowing the Uchiha and his fellow cronies to enter the bar. He was there to gamble, drink, and collect his money from the clubs owner, for protecting the club from prosecution for illegally selling alcohol. He made his way down the hallway into the clubs underbelly, where the bar was. Patrons immediately moved out the way for the tall Uchiha and his henchmen, as they slithered up to the bar.

"Sasuke!" The bar tender called happily, wiping down a glass with a rag, as he pulled out Sasuke's preferred cocktail of choice, a glass of scotch with four ice cubes. The bar tender, who was also the owner of the club had gray hair that spiked out to the right, and a mask that covered his mouth and right eye.

"Hatake." Sasuke said curtly, as he leaned over the bar. "You know why I'm here." The Uchiha calmly stated, with malice dancing in his eyes.

"Ma, maaa Sasuke I know, its the first of the month." Hatake, said as he reached below the counter, pulling out a lock box, and pulled out a key ring from his stripped pants. "You know it wouldn't kill you to call me by my first name, you know because I raised you and all." The club owner said as he unlocked the solid metal box, pulling out a stack of bills.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, sipping from the glass of amber liquid he was handed earlier, swirling the strong liquid in his mouth before swallowing, the strong liquor burning a fiery path down his throat, false sense of warmth spread throughout his body. Looking back towards his former caretaker he took the bills presented to him and shoved them into his inner breast pocket, the pistols gleaming dangerously.

"Sasuke you know damn well I don't like any weapons in here." The bartender groaned, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke paid no mind to what his guardian had said, all of his attention was completely absorbed in the charismatic blonde sitting behind the piano.

The pianist threw another playful grin at the brunette next to him, who was playing the saxophone, and reached an arm out, shoving him playfully. A gleeful laugh bubbled out of the blondes mouth at the glare shot in his direction before going back to playing with both hands. Leaning back as he played, the blonde shot another thousand watt smile at the patrons watching in awe at their playing, his fingers moving playfully over white ivory. Sasuke watched the blonde pianist intently, smirking to himself, as he took another sip from his glass. Hatake leaned over the counter, speaking quietly to Sasuke.

"His names Naruto. Iruka's been looking after him."

"Hn. Kakashi, what do you know about him?" The dark haired male asked, his eyes never straying from the blonde, now known as Naruto.

"What do you want to know?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the bar, cleaning another glass.

/

The last chords of the upbeat jazz song that Naruto had been banging out on the piano for the past hour rang out in the bar before he tipped his hat to a waitress who giggled in return winking at the vivacious blonde. One last cheek splitting smile broke across the blondes face his teeth gleaming under the spot light before he stood up from the piano and waltzed off stage, loosening his tie as he did so.

Sasuke swirled his fourth drink around his glass listening to the ice cubes clink together scowling deeply watching the blonde pianist now known to him as Naruto left the stage.

"Maa Sasuke, you'll wrinkle early if you keep that scowl on your face." Kakashi commented smugly, grinning cheekily before removing an empty glass from the table.

"Wheres the backstage door?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the slowly melting ice cubes.

Kakashi sighed, as he stopped running his damp cloth over the dirty glass.

"To the left of the stage, tell Willy that today's color is purple. He'll let you in." Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke said nothing as he tossed the rest of his scotch down his throat and standing up from the bar, leaving a pile of bills for his drinks before leaving.

Following his guardians instructions Sasuke left for the door that lead back stage, the door was a thick metal, with a small sliding window, much like the one leading into the bar. Rapping his knuckles on the cool metal before the small sliding window opened with a screach. Cold blue eyes looked the tall onyx haired male.

"What." The blue eyed man gruffly growled. His voice sounding like rocks being run over sand paper.

"Today's color is purple." Sasuke said as he was told, looking back at the blue eyes glaring down at him, daring him to say something. The blue eyes narrowed as the small door slid closed, and the clicking sounds of locks was heard from the other side. When the grimy door was opened for the Uchiha, he stepped inside, shouldering past the bouncer and entered the back stage area. Performers scurried past the tall obsidian haired man feathers and beads flying. Women sat on cushioned seats looking into lighted mirrors in a row, all of the women opening tubes of lipstick and cases of rouge. The pungent odor of perfume and lotion suffocated clean air as Sasuke made his way through everyone trying to find the blonde pianist.

Naruto removed the tie from his neck and wiped the sweat from his brow as he slumped into a chair, temporarily tired out from playing. Tan arms stretched above his head, but was stopped when he felt someone grip his wrists loosely kissing the back of each of his knuckles. Startled the blonde turned his head around to face whoever has holding his hands. Blue eyes met teal and the blonde smiled hugging the pale hands of the other male into his chest. As gentle kisses were placed on the tan column of Naruto's neck.

"Gaara, I missed you." Naruto grinned, turning around to meet the lips of his lover in a fierce kiss.

Sasuke pushed through the hazy cloud of people, cigarette smoke and perfume until he found a head of unruly spiked blonde locks. Smirking to himself he walked forward but stopped when he saw the blonde that he was going to stake a claim on, in the arms of another man. The man had short firey red hair, and a plain black suit, his arms were wrapped tightly around Naruto's thin lithe hips, and was engaged in a passionate make out session. Anger curled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Glaring daggers into the back of the strangers back Sasuke turned on his heel, stomping out of the dressing room, pushing people as he went. Angry shouts and yells were directed towards the fuming Uchiha as he stormed out of the back stage dressing room, and out the door of The Apple Orchard.

/

A.N

Well guys you've just finished reading the first installment of Prohibition. This is the first story I have posted in lord only knows how long, so I apologize if I seem a bit rusty. I've really missed posting so I decided while I was taking a break from finals to write this bad boy. Stay tuned for chapter two, and as always reviews are always loved and welcomed good or bad so please let me know how I'm doing!

Until next time

~Hope


End file.
